


Rain

by SoVeryTired



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Actually One Rainy Day, F/M, Fluff, Rainy Days, hopefully cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryTired/pseuds/SoVeryTired
Summary: It's just one rainy day at Camp Half-Blood.(Please read! Don't hate! I suck at summaries! Just read my nonsense! I'm sorry! Thanks for reading! I don't own PJO, etc.)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so, hi. Um, this is my first story and I'm not sure if I'm posting it right? Please don't hate or anything. Just... comment and stuff? You don't have to comment, but...  
> Oh, ignore me, I'm clueless qwq  
> So, this is originally on FF.net  
> Thanks to my cousin for making me write my stories and giving me inspiration (although not or this one. It's all mine, but she's the one that made me post it.)

It was a rainy day at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth shivered as she climbed the lava wall.

Rain.

It hadn't happened for a long time.

Her hair got all tangled, and she was soaked to the bone.

"Ugh..." she complained, brushing a golden lock of hair out of her face.

She forgot she was on the lava wall.

She screamed wildly as she fell, arms reaching out to grab something, anything, to slow her fall.

"Oof!" she groaned as she landed right on top of someone.

Percy.

Her boyfriend.

"I do believe you just..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't you dare." she warned.

"Fell for me." and she slapped him. "Ouch, Annie! That hurt!" he whined.

"None of your stupid pick-up lines." she grumbled.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, fine." he complained.

"Ugh." she scowled as she stood up, brushing herself off.

He stared at the gray skies - just the same shade as her eyes.

"Not very beautiful weather today, huh?" he mumbled, instinctively drawing her closer to his body. He was rather warm.

"Mmmhmm..." she said, snuggling into his chest.

"Hey, where's everyone?"

"In their cabin." she burrowed deeper into his shirt.

"Let's get you back to yours." he helped her up.

Suddenly, she grabbed his face while he grabbed her waist.

And they kissed in the rain, water streaming down his back and through her hands.

"T-to your cabin." she gasped for breath.

"Mmm..." he dove at her neck, her collarbone, leaving a trail of warmth. "I love you, Wise Girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but cringy. Maybe too cringy? Please let me know.  
> *Sob*  
> If it sucks, let me know. But nicely, please.


End file.
